bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael Galder
Description Info here is true as of May 2019 Mikael has not been seen for over 20 years. Just before he disappeared (Believed to have retreated to his mansion) His business operations began to slow down to just a small percentage of what they used top be. During his dissapearance The Galder Transports company was fought over and split up by a number of corporations and factions and no one quite knows who owns what. Various interested parties would have noticed lights and activity, usually late at night, at his Cadbridge Mansion. But if you were to ask his guards, they would tell you that no one has been seen going to or from the property. Rumours of his death have been and gone, but the guards are still being paid and for the most part, the Mansion is kept in good repair. His treegum warehouse/property however has begun to show its age and could do with a clean up. Recently, a man named Marcus has arrived in Treegum claiming to be the son of Mikael. But that cannot be confirmed nor denied with the lack of legitimate paperwork (Its claimed that would be in the Cadbridge residence) Until this individual arrived, Mikael Galder would have been a forgotten name or a fleeting memory for the residents of Treegum. Memories of his deeds and conquests faded over time. Except, for one individual, a friend of Mikaels who still inhabits Treegum but has kept her self to herself for the majority of years Mikael has been missing. But she dutily tends to a small grove in Northern Treegum in honour of Mikaels long lost love, Charis. Recently however, Activity at the Cadbridge residence has been growing. Flickers of shadows, from people have been seen moving at night in the rooms. But still no one has been seen leaving or entering the building. Personality Mikael will be charming, friendly and welcoming. He will seem wise and intelligent and has many dealings within business. But behind all that he can be cold and calculating. He wont put pleasure in the way of business. He can be quick to anger and if provoked can be quite intimidating. Background {Write your character's backround here} Accomplishments * Created a vast empire of businesses, Including a vast transport and shipping company and storage warehouses. He bought and built a taven in the South Lake area of Treegum, Although the taven was destroyed during ******* and his transport business was taken over by an unnamed consortium. He still has properties in Treegum and Cadbridge. Mikael has been involved in many wars and battles in the name of Treegum, but these were mostly due to him protecting his investments (He wouldnt admit that) Mikael was a former council member of Treegum. Affiliations * {Faction/Organization: Role} Properties * Current Properties * Galder Mansion - Cadbridge * Warehouse - Treegum * Named on deeds of the Abertoire just outside Cadbridge. The business is jointly owned by various noblemen and women. Great care has been taken to cover up any dealings with this property. * Former Properties * Galder Transports - Cadbridge/Treegum (Now owned by an unknown business group) * Tavern - South Lake (Destroyed, rebuilt and used by another business group) **